projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Trollino
The Division of Trollino (/trɒlˈliːnoʊ/ trol-'''lee'-noh'') is a Craftian federal division in the state of Meyang. It was created in 2001 and first contested at the federal election later that year. It covers the eastern end of the Troll City CBD and northeastern coastal suburbs, and is named after the former city of Trollino, which was located where the eastern suburbs of Troll City are. In 1977, Trollino in the east and Trollstone in the west merged to become the single city of Troll City. The name "Trollino" is still used to refer to the eastern side of the amalgamated city today. The sitting member, since the 2070 federal election, is Teri Cruz, a member of the National United Party. History Trollino is notorious for being one of the most marginal divisions in the country since a redistribution moved it permanently eastward in 2015. Prior to that, it was a fairly safe Conservative seat. Most infamously, the seat was continuously exchanged at every election from 2019 to 2031 between Conservative MP Taro Ishihara and United MP Juan Martin Cruz, with the two men holding the seat over three separate terms each. Following Cruz's retirement in 2034, his son Ray Cruz was elected in Trollino, retaining the seat for United for the first time in its history. With the election of Ray's daughter Teri Cruz to this seat in 2070, it is the first time that a three-generation political dynasty has existed in a single seat. Since 2015, the seat has not changed much in terms of geographical territory and size, but an influx of younger professionals and families since the 2030s has caused a rise in the Liberal vote at the expense of the Craftian Conservative Party and United Party. Today, it is regarded as a three-way marginal seat. Members } | Al Livingstone | Conservative | 2001–2016 |- | 2 | | Taro Ishihara | Conservative | 2016–2019 |- | 3 | | Juan Martin Cruz | United | 2019–2022 |- | (2) | | Taro Ishihara | Conservative | 2022–2025 |- | (3) | | Juan Martin Cruz | United | 2025–2028 |- | (2) | | Taro Ishihara | Conservative | 2028–2031 |- | (3) | | Juan Martin Cruz | United | 2031–2034 |- | 4 | | Ray Cruz | United | 2034–2040 |- | 5 | | Gene Win | Liberal | 2040–2046 |- | 6 | | Takako Hayashi | United | 2046–2052 |- | 7 | | Casey Briley | Liberal | 2052–2055 |- | rowspan="2"|8 | | rowspan="2"|Daniel Meng | Conservative | 2055–2061 |- | | United | 2061–2065 |- | 9 | | Neil Dundas | Liberal | 2065–2067 |- | 10 | | Ma Yingjun | United | 2067–2070 |- | 11 | | Teri Cruz | United | 2070– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Teri Cruz | align="right"|28,459 | align="right"|28.17 | align="right"|–1.79 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Akira Yamamoto | align="right"|24,024 | align="right"|23.78 | align="right"|–2.77 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Lewis Chadd | align="right"|21,892 | align="right"|21.67 | align="right"|–2.39 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Ma Yingjun | align="right"|14,437 | align="right"|14.29 | align="right"| +11.53 |- | | align="left"|Pirate | align="left"|Lex Smith | align="right"|4,152 | align="right"|4.11 | align="right"| +2.68 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Candice Fulbright | align="right"|3,445 | align="right"|3.41 | align="right"|–3.82 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Danielle Hoang | align="right"|2,627 | align="right"|2.60 | align="right"|–1.54 |- | | align="left"|Christian Unity | align="left"|Vanessa Duerte | align="right"|1,172 | align="right"|1.16 | align="right"| +0.40 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Ian Lafferty | align="right"|818 | align="right"|0.81 | align="right"| +0.81 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|101,026 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|98.23 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.31 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|1,821 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|1.78 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.31 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|102,847 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|95.39 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +3.17 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Teri Cruz | align="right"|54,352 | align="right"|53.80 | align="right"| +1.48 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Akira Yamamoto | align="right"|46,674 | align="right"|46.20 | align="right"|–1.48 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.48 ! |}